Que es raro en south park
by holizoewy1234
Summary: Han pasados años desde que sucedió eso, algo que cambio la vida de alguien , el cual ha tenido que guardar un secreto...el cual ninguno supo pero ahora , que pasara si se enteran... en especial ese alguien...regresan personajes ahora de la nada...¿alguien regresa de la muerte?, ¿que es ese secreto? pasen a leer, en serio no se decepcionaran.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola solo les vengo a decir que esta historia se utilizaran personajes de south park que no son mío si no de los maravillosos creadores, trey Parker y matt Stone! Jejeje disfrútenlo**

Prologo

Que puedo decir… después de esa caída nada fue lo mismo… mi vida se volvió rara, aunque para ser sincero que es normal aquí en south park, de seguro lo mío no era nada… desde un punto de vista pero el tenerlo, no me agradaba.

Este terrible secreto lo guardo para mi mismo nadie puede saber… yo kyle Broflovski jamás se lo contare a nadie este horrible secreto… ni a mis padres, ni a mi pequeño hermano Ike, ni a Cartman ni a Kenny… y … ni a mi mejor amigo Stan.

Aprenderé a controlarlo y jamás, Jamás hare uso de esto… ya que… ya que…

-¡Kyle!-grita un pelinegro de 8 años, el cual sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados-kyle q-que haces-me veía con miedo… Parecía a punto de llorar… él, el me tenía miedo…

Mi enojo se esfumo al ver esa imagen vi a mi alrededor y todo estaba destruido, pero lo peor era…

-S-Stan yo- me acerque y el retrocedió, no lo culpo… después de…

-A-Aléjate…- se hizo para atrás-¡A-Atrás! No te me acerques-empezando a llorar

-no… no por favor… no... No llores…-lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos… deseaba que lo olvidara que todos lo olvidaran.

Mi nombre es kyle Broflovski, tengo 16 años de edad… tengo un secreto el cual nadie sabrá…

**Sé que es corto pero espero que les haya agradado esta historia será interesante… en serio sigan leyendo los próximos capítulos! **

Owo/


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aqu****í el capitulo 1; espero que les guste.**

Esta un chico guapo alto como de 1 78cm, moreno, dormido en su cama mientras un ruido que suena constantemente el cual molestaba a nuestro bello durmiente, el joven extiende su mano para a pagarlo sin mucho éxito, desesperado, agarra una lata de coke que tiene cerca y lo arroja hacia esa máquina que ya lo traía hasta la…

El joven se tapa y con éxito vuelve a caer en el sueño…

-… donde estoy- voltea a todas partes donde no había nada, suspira y cuando se ve a sí mismo nota que está completamente desnudo-¡¿qué carajo?!- rápido se tapa sus parte intimas, mientras busca una forma de escapara con su mirada, siente un leve tacto por su espalada, ante esto se voltea a confrontar la causa de ese….-wow…que ¿que eres?- exclamo con curiosidad, admirando la esencia de una figura humana, estatura mediana y una figura esbelta, tenía una hermosa forma, era una lástima que estuviera marcado quien era…pero eso si… de seguro era alguien hermoso;

El joven de ojos azules se acerca a donde seria la cara, marcándose ahí una labios pequeños, los cuales deseaba devorarlos, apoco centímetros podía rozar aquellos labios, eran suaves… faltaba unos poco segundo para probar aquellos labios que lo invitaban al placer…

-Stan…- se pronunciaba a el nombre del joven apuesto-Stan…- se oía cada vez más cerca-Stan…Stan… ¡STAN!- se despierta de golpe, con algo de enojo le iba a gritar de cosas a aquella persona que lo había interrumpido en el mejor momento, aunque se tuvo que tragar sus palabras ya que era su madre.

-Mamá… ¿porque?-exclamo Stan mientras se para con flojera.

-Stan, ¿sabes qué horas son?-el chico negó con la cabeza- son las 6:54…- al oír eso rápido se sale corriendo al baño.

-coño coño coño coño… ¡COÑO!-gritaba el joven mientras se daba un baño rápido- es definitivo…kyle me va a matar- susurro Stan mientras salía de la regadera.

-Lo voy a matar-comento con gran enojo un chico de estatura media delgado con unos ojos verdes que destacaban en esa cara algo fina la cual tenía leves pecas, además de tener unos cuanto mechones ondulados que era un intento de tapar esos ojos aunque no tenían mucho éxito.-si definitivo cuando llegue no se la va a acabar- exclamo de nuevo.

- Tranquilo, tu novio pronto llegara-comento un chico alto de cabello rubio casi dorado, era muy atractivo, sus ojos eran azul fuerte, además a pesar de ser el más pobre era uno de los más sexy en south park, aunque eso no lo salvo de un golpe en los bajos por parte del pelirrojo.

-¡Cállate Kenny!-dijo amenazando el pelirrojo con los puños arriba

-¡Auch!, tranquilo kyle…- reclama el pobre rubio mientras se soba en esa zona- piensa en las pobre chicas que adoran esto- dijo causando más enojo en Kyle-okey… okey… ya me callo… ¿Feliz?-kyle lo ve con mirada asesina y voltea a la ventana.

Kenny suspira y saca una de sus revistas de playboy- Tranquilo Kyle ya llegara además de que te preocupas… los maestros te adoran digo eres el menor de nuestro grupo y eres unos de los más inteligentes… si no viene Stan te lo van a perdonar.

-Sí pero… siento que me estaría aprovechando y eso no es correcto-

-Si… esa es otra razón por la que te aman…tú siempre con la moral-kyle se ríe ante eso y Kenny sigue en la suyo.

Pasan los minutos y empiezan a entrar los alumnos de la clase, hasta que entran todos… bueno casi todos.

-Buenos días chicos-entra el maestro de filosofía el cual tenía alrededor de 78 años, era increíble que siguiera trabajando, aunque muchos aprovechaban que no tuviera mucho visión.-bueno chicos tomare la asistencia-

Kyle se empieza a preocupar, ¿Donde estaba Stan?...

-Stan Marsh….Stan Marsh- decía el maestro, pero no se oia nada.

-"¡Demonios Stan!" ahem…¡**Aquí!-**poniendo su voz más ronca para intentar imitar a Stan, parecía que el maestro había caído pero digamos que cierta persona…

-Disculpe Sr Fedrich, pero acaso Kyle puede hacerse pasar por Stan Marsh cuando es obvio que no está, siento que eso no es correcto- dice un joven de cabello café el cual antes era un gordo de primera, pero desde que su mama lo metió a un campamento en donde realmente lo tuvieron al margen, ahora era alguien alto musculoso, a pesar de tener una mejor apariencia aun así seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, el sínico numero 1 de South park…

-¡Carajo Cartman!-casi grito Kyle del enojo volteando ver de manera asesina a este.

-¿Que pasa kyle? Acaso tienes arena en la vagin...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que kyle le había arrojado su estuche.

-¡Maldito Judío quien te crees para arrojarme tu estuche!-grito ahora si enojado Eric.

-Kyle Broflovski… gordo-dijo con una gran dignidad el pelirrojo.

-¡yo ya no estoy gordo!-grito, mientras se para de su asiento y se acercaba a Kyle, aunque por suerte Kenny se puso en medio de los dos.

-Entonces… ¿Stan Marsh no está presente?-pregunto el pobre anciano que forzaba la vista.

-Si est...-

-¡No, no está!-grito Cartman.

-¡Cállate Maldito Culón de mierda!-grito más fuerte Kyle.

-¡No me digas así!-Cartman empuja a Kenny y lanza un gancho, kyle lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes, aunque no siente el impacto con temor abre los ojos y observa cómo le hacen una llave a Cartman, las chicas gritaban como locas debido a que ahí estaba, el capitán del futbol americano el chico más guapo de la escuela, el más popular…

-Stan...-pronuncia despacio kyle.

-Cartman… será mejor que no vuelva a ver esta escena de lo contrario me encargare personalmente de hacerte sufrir- susurro el pelinegro con tono de amenaza, el pobre Cartman asintió y Stan lo soltó.

-Oigan por favor… contéstenme… ¿Stan Marsh está presente?-pregunto el maestro Fedrich, el joven se acerca al maestro y regala una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Aquí estoy Señor Fedrich-dijo de manera amable.

-oh okey…me alegra saber que contamos con su presencia-contesto el anciano de manera amable-muy bien Clase abran su libro en la página 103-Stan va sentarse en su banca y voltea a ver a su mejor amigo- Hola Kyle-kyle lo observa con seriedad y le hace honores a la seña de Craig Tucker-¡oh!... supongo que estas…-

-si-afirmo rápido.

-¿Me vas a matar?-pregunto preocupado

-No… solo porque me salvaste del golpe de Cartman-dice sonriendo el pelirrojo, Stan le regresa la sonrisa y toman la clase de filosofía.

En el receso.

-Entonces… el arte Barroco se inicio en el sigo 16… ¿Verdad?-dice stan forzando la sonrisa y kyle solo suspira.

-siglo 17 y a principios del siglo 18-corrigio kyle mientras le daba los últimos detalles a la exposición.

-¡Jajaja! se nota que si estudiaste Stan-rio Kenny mientras seguía leyendo otra revista de playboy.

-Mejor cállate, digo, ¿tú que llevas?-ataco el pelinegro, Kenny quedo en silencio y volteo a verlo.

-¡Hey! por eso me puse en pareja con Token… tal vez no sea igual de inteligente que Kyle, pero tiene dinero, así que mando a hacer la exposición y digamos que no tendremos la necesidad de hablar-dijo con victoria y orgullo mientras se acostaba en la banca a seguir leyendo su revista-alguna otra duda señor Marsh-dijo en tono exagerado Kenny.

-no… ninguna-respondió serio y volvió con kyle mientras seguía intentando aprenderse su parte.

-Oye Stan aprovechando… ¿por qué llegaste tarde?-pregunto el pervertido Kenny, causando también duda en kyle.

-cierto… ¡Explícate Stanley!-dijo en un tono molesto, Stan se rasca la cabeza y suspira.

-okey… les diré solo que no le digan a Wendy que si se entera me matara, digo ahorita que estamos en ver si volvemos o no…-

-¿Otra vez?-completo kyle arqueando la ceja y Stan asintió, y eso causo una molestia a kyle pero resistió… tenía que controlarse…-bueno prosigue…

-Bueno digamos que tuve un sueño…-

-¿Húmedo?-pregunto Kenny mientras sonreía maliciosamente, causando un golpe por parte de Stan.

-¡Demonios Kenny!, que acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo… bueno… mi sueño era raro era un lugar completamente blanco, no había nada… yo estaba desnudo…-

-Sueño húmedo-dijo cantando Kenny, quien se ganaba una mirada asesina por parte de Stan, lo cual hizo que Kenny se callara.

-yo estaba desnudo, y la verdad no era algo muy gustoso para mi….pero en eso… sentí una suave tacto en mi espalda al voltear… ¡la vi!

-¿Quién?, ¡¿Wendy?!-pregunto Kyle quien cada vez se enojaba un poco más.

-No, no, no…era…era alguien más… no sé quien…pero… la verdad… me hizo sentir algo que…wow….jamás había sentido-sonríe levemente con tan solo recordar su sueño.

-Y sigo diciendo que era un sueño húmedo-

-Calla Kenny-le pega levemente en el hombro soltando una leve sonrisa

-Bueno sigamos con esto-dijo serio kyle, no le agradaba del todo esa noticia.

**Bueno he ahí el primero capitulo, tal vez no fue la gran cosa pero prometo que se pondrá interesante.**

**Dejen sus comentarios si tiene alguna duda o punto de vista. Por favor no hacer comentarios ofensivos.**

**Los capítulos no les prometo que sea de un día para otro pero si intentare hacerlos seguidos. **

**El sábado le pasare un link de cómo son los personajes , espero que les agrade y eso es todo por hoy buenas noches owo/, y tal vez ese dia suba otra historia que tengo en mente pero es de DC comics y si también es yaoi w!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí el Capitulo 2, ¡espero que les guste!**

-Y así el arquitecto gótico organiza una estructura que le permite, mediante una sabia utilización de la técnica, emplear la luz, luz transfigurada, que desmaterializa los elementos del edificio, consiguiendo claras sensaciones de elevación e ingravidez, y eso sería todo maestra Thompson-comento por ultimo un pequeño chico que era uno de los mas bajitos del grupo, además de tener una apariencia algo femenina, su cabello era rubio claro, sus ojos eran azul celeste, era tan tierno, si fuera una chica sería la más tierna del salón, pero para su mala suerte era un chico.

-Muy buena presentación Leopoldo y Jimmy, tiene un 10-dice la maestra quedando maravillada de la exposición.

-G-Gracias ma-ma-maestra- dice Jimmy mientras se va a su lugar al igual que Butters, pero para su mala suerte al pasar al lado de Cartman este le pone el pie , cayendo este al suelo y causando que muchos se burlaran de él

-¡Oh dios! Jajajajaja, ¡hey!, ¿te puedes parar?-pregunto entre risas Kenny quien le ofreció la mano, Butters con un leve sonrojo apunto de agarrarla, Kenny la quita y se ríe-¡Por dios Butters! Jajajaja ¡eres tan ingenuo!-seguía riendo sin parar Kenny, Butters agacha la cabeza y se para y se va a su asiento.

-Ya joven Kenny, mejor en vez de burlarse de su compañero, porque no mejor pasa a explicar su exposición- el rubio mayor sonrió con dignidad y se levanta de su asiento, Token, quien era el más alto de la clase, también lo hace y con su lap, va a conectarla al caño y reproduce un video, que explicaba lo de arte rococó, el cual estaba muy bien hecho el video, haciendo que todos pusieran atención.

El video duro alrededor d minutos.

-¿y bien que le pareció maestra?-pregunto orgulloso Kenny, aunque la respuesta no fue lo que esperaba.

-Token 10, Kenny 6-respondio la maestra son más que decir, causando que Kenny quedara con la boca abierta.

-¡¿QUE?!-grito Kenny-¡pero no vio la exposición! o ¡¿esta ciega?!-pregunto realmente molesto Kenny, la maestra se acomodo los lentes y le respondió.

-No, no estoy ciega, es obvio que usted no hizo nada en el trabajo Señor Mccormick, así que le recomendaría que se ponga las pilas además agradezca que le haya puesto un 6 y no un 5-kenny aprieta puños y se sienta-bien… el siguiente equipo… ¡Wendy y Bebe!- exclama la maestra, las dos se paran y con gracia caminan hacia el frente, ambas eran unas hermosuras, bebe tenía un cuerpo que toda mujer quisiera y Wendy no se quedaba atrás aunque obvio ella no mostraba mucho como su amiga.

-Bueno, nosotras expondremos sobre el arte Pop, el cual déjenme comenzar con un poco de historia, el arte pop es un movimiento…-mientras la pelinegra explicaba sobre su tema, Stan la observaba como un baboso.

-Stan podrías dejar de babear- susurro en tono molesto Kyle mientras repasaba el tema del barroco.

-Perdón, ¡es que me hace feliz que muy pronto volveremos!-dijo con entusiasmo Stan aunque su amigo le era intramuscular.

-Sí, que felicidad-dijo con sarcasmo kyle, aunque a Stan no le gusto mucho ese tono, viendo feo a su mejor amigo, pero a punto de decirle algo, la maestra interrumpió parándose y aplaudiendo por el gran trabajo que hicieron las chicas.

-¡Bravo!, ¡BRAVO!-dijo con entusiasmo la maestra quien no dejaba de aplaudir-Señorita Wendy señorita Bebe tiene un 10 y un punto para el examen-al decir eso todos quedaron sorprendidos, mientras las dos chicas brincaban de alegría-bien ahora el último equipo…Kyle y Stan, pasen al frente.

Kyle fue el primero en pararse e ir al frente, Stan fue atrás del, y pasa a lado de Wendy.

-Suerte guapo-le da un beso en la mejilla, causando que Stan se quedara atontado. Aunque su amigo no tardo en jalarlo hacia el frente.

-Bueno nosotros expondremos sobre el Arte Barroco, puede que no sea igual de llamativo que el arte pop…pero les diré algo, fue un período de la historia en la cultura occidental originado por una nueva forma de concebir las artes visuales y que, partiendo desde diferentes contextos histórico-culturales, produjo obras en numerosos campos artísticos: literatura, arquitectura, escultura, pintura, música, ópera, danza, teatro, entre otros-Kyle empieza a explicar, y mientras explica muestra las obras y también explica su significado… todos quedaban embobados con la explicación…hasta Cartman ponía atención; Stan se estaba perdiendo en la explicación de kyle, debía admitir que entre Wendy y Kyle, prefería escuchar como exponía kyle.

-Stan, vas- le susurro su amigo, Stan intenta recordar su parte que era la pare de historia y empieza a explicar, no igual de bien que su amigo…pero era algo.

-Y eso sería todo- dice Stan para terminar, la maestra se queda callada- Kyle tienes 10 y un punto en el examen, y Stan tienes 9, te faltaron ciertos detalles, joven Broflovski, debo admitir que su forma de explicar fue único, debería darle 2 puntos, o preferiría darle un punto al Señor Marsh.

Kyle sonríe y responde

-Maestra creo que usted sabe la respuesta- Stan al oír eso sonríe, realmente tenia al mejor amigo de todo South park

-Bien, bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse-todos agarran sus cosas y se van saliendo del salón.

* * *

-¡Es increíble!-dice Kenny en tono de ironía-¡Esa maestra me puso 6!, ¿¡quien se cree para hacerme eso!?- pregunta Kenny

-Ahmmm no se… tu maestra tal vez-responde con una risa kyle el cual Kenny lo ve con cierto desprecio-En serio esto no podría empeorar…

-Joven Kenneth Mccormick, ¿podría venir a mi oficina?, mmmokey-dijo el Sr Mackey. Kenny solo rodo los ojos y asintió, y se separa de kyle y Stan.

-Supongo que si puede empeorar- comento el pelinegro, mientras seguía caminando con su amigo-Oye Kyle me preguntaba… ¿quieres salir esta noche?- Kyle se detuvo en seco teniendo un leve sonrojo.

-¿Q-Que?-pregunto tímidamente, mientras sentía como su corazón latía como loco, Stan voltea a verlo y se dirige hacia él.

-Si digo ir a comer pizza tal vez ir a ver una película…-

-S-Si…. ¡Si estaría bien! Jejejeje-rio con nervios y Stan sonríe.

-Bien nos vemos en el café de los Tweak, a las 7:00pm-pronincio Stan, haciendo latir demasiado el corazón de Kyle.

En eso se abren se enciende el alarma de incendio.

-¿¡Que demonios!?-dice preocupado Stan, Rápido los de los otros grupos empiezan a salir como locos, Stan y Kyle también se salen.

-¿Qué paso?- se preguntaban los alumnos.

-¡Agh!, T-Tal vez fueron los…. Los ¡GNOMOS! ¡AGH!… ¡Demasiada presión!-gritaba alterado Tweek mientras se jalaba su cabello Rubio, sus ojos verdes oscuros se movían de un lado a otro viendo a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo Tweek, no es nada de eso-Intento Calmar Clyde a Tweek.

-¡No! ¡Agh!-Tweek se alteraba más, y empezaba a temblar más, tanto que choca con Stan.

-¡Hey Tweek fíjate por donde camin..-es interrumpido por un golpe en la cara por parte de este.

-¡Stan!- grita de preocupación kyle mientras lo aleja de Tweek, quien empezaba a temblar mas.

-Oh no…-Clyde rápido lo agarra de atrás pero T

Algo que debían tener en cuenta es que Tweek alterado era una amenaza, se decía que si no se le trataba con su bebida favorita al estar tan alterado, podría matar a alguien.

-¡T-Token! ¡Ayuda!-Token va a la ayuda de su amigo y rápido saca una bebida con cafeína y se lo da a tomar, poco a poco Tweek deja de temblar poco a poco.

-Dios… ¿Stan estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Token, Stan asintió mientras se sobaba.

-Ahg…agh-volviendo Tweek a su estado normal.

-Mmmm, me pregunto, ¿qué fue lo que causo que se encendiera el alarma?-pregunta dudoso Stan, todos se cuestionan los mismo…

* * *

-¡E-Entonces todos salieron corriendo! y...y jajajaja ¡Jimmy se cayó!-reía Cartman mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Cartman… estuve ahí… y eso no tiene nada de gracioso…-decía en tono serio kyle, mientras se preguntaba por qué no simplemente le colgaba.

-Jajajaja…dios…. ¡es que debiste verlo!- aun contaba Cartman.

-Si… si, Cartman me voy, si adiós-le cuelga de una vez por todas… 2 horas hablando con Cartman era una verdadera tortura… Kyle ve la hora y ve que son las 6:50 pm, y se levanta rápido y se pone su saco naranja-mamá ya me voy, regreso más tarde- al decir eso sale de su casa y se encamina a la cafetería de los Tweak.

Estuvo cambiando por 10 minutos y llego justo a las 7: 00pm, se metió a la cafetería a esperar a su mejor amigo; Kyle se sentó y solo de pensar en que hoy saldría con su amigo le ponía de nervios… solo él y Stan, era un sueño casi realidad.

-¡Agh! P-Puedo tomar su… ¡orden! ¡agh!-pregunto Tweek, a lo que negó kyle ya que solo este era el punto de Reunión.

En eso entra Stan… causando unos fuertes latidos a Kyle, se sentía nervioso pero feliz, aunque debía controlarse… no quería arruinar nada….así que debía concentrarse, no debía dejar que sus sentimientos ganaran, va caminando hacia su amigo pero en eso para en seco al ver a dos personas que no esperaba…

-¿Wendy?… ¿Bebe?-

-Oh Kyle hola- se acerca a él.

-Stan… ¿qué significa esto?-pregunto en tono medio molesto Kyle el cual pudo notar Stan y lo jalo un poco lejos de las chicas.

-Mira se que odias que planee cosas sin avisarte, pero necesito tu ayuda, Wendy me dijo que le gustas a Bebe, y pues me pidió hacer una cita doble, y pensé que era la mejor ya que esto facilitara que vuelva con Wendy …así que…¿qué dices?...podrías ayudarme-dice Stan suplicando…

Kyle poco a poco sus sentimientos de alegría se estaba desvaneciendo y solo venia un sentimiento de tristeza…

**Ohhh un aplauso para Stan, ¿quién odio en este momento a Stan?**

**Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo….si es que Alguien lo está leyendo…pero bueno aun asi lo pongo.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews y pongan su opinión su intrigas, etc lo que ustedes quieran…excepto comentarios ofensivos, bueno, buenas noches owo/**

Esperen el siguiente capitulo w


	4. Chapter 4

**El tercer capítulo, siento mucho la demopra pasaron ciertas cosas -**

**Por mientras subiré la primera parte del 3 capitulo… por favor ser pacientes…por que ahorita me será dificl subir capitulos**

Era una mañana normal en South park, el sol se asomaba por las montañas, parecía que sería un día perfecto…aunque la verdad para cierta persona no lo seria.

-¡Kyle! Hijo ya despierta, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- decía la mama mientras tocaba la puerta para despertarlo, el joven pelirrojo se para sin ganas y camina hacia la puerta y abre tantito.

-Si mamá… ya voy-cierra de nuevo la puerta y se empieza a vestir, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela… ¿por qué?, simple, Stan había vuelto con Wendy.

Hace unos días tuvo que aceptar tener una cita doble, con Wendy y Bebe, había sido una tortura, la rubia a cada rato hablando sobre sus gigantescas amigas, y solo eso…mientras que los "Tortolos " se miraban con amor, y eso hacía que Kyle se enojara mas…

Había sido la peor salida de su vida y para acabarlo, justamente al ver una tonta película de amor… saliendo, Stan y Wendy ya se estaban besando…

Hace tres días exactamente… que odiaba su vida, odiaba ir a la escuela, odiaba ver a su amigo con esa perra… tenía tantas ganas de… de… en eso caen sus libros y Kyle para en seco su enojo, y suspira y empieza a recogerlos.

Kyle va caminando para llegar a la parada del autobús, al llegar se queda ahí viendo…recordando cuando eran pequeños…debía admitir que deseaba regresar a esos momentos en donde la preocupaciones de hoy, eran tonterías cuando eran niños….todo era estúpido, pero divertido… no que ahora todo seguía siendo estúpido…pero…

-¡Hola Ky!-dice con tono cantado el rubio más pobre de South park.

-Oh… hola Kenny-respondió a secas Kyle, estos últimos días lo traían mal.

-Oh Kyle… no te pongas, sabes…yo te puedo consolar-dijo en tono seductor Kenny, a lo que Kyle solo respondió con la mirada asesina- oh… tranquilo es broma.

-Lo siento…-Kyle busca una manera de evitar el tema-por cierto… ¿para qué te hablo el Sr Mackey?, ¿Qué quería?-Kenny puso cara de disgusto.

-Es que resulta que mi promedio va por los suelos, entonces ahorita están con una prueba de tutores, y pues… me van a poner a Butters como mi tutor…-dijo entre dientes, kyle se tapo la boca con sus dos manos intentando no reír aunque era notorio sus ganas-¡Anda ríete!-dijo en tono molesto Kenny

.Kyle se suelta a reír a más no poder, en eso llega Cartman y se extraña al ver al judío riendo.

-¿Y ahora que tiene el judío?-pregunto curioso Cartman.

-Es que Resulta que el Sr Mackey , me asignara un tutor…y resulta que es Butters…-

-…pff…pff… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!-rompe también en risas Cartman, y Kenny solo se cuestionaba por que le había dicho a estos dos.

-¡Ohhh dios!-Cartman y Kyle seguían riéndose si parar, en eso llego el pelinegro y se al ver esa escena se sintió algo molesto…¿kyle reía con Cartman?… Stan fue hacia ellos y rápido jala a Kyle.

-¡Oye!-reclama medio enojado, ante el acto de su amigo.

-Vaya, no creí que tu y Cartman se llevaran bien- dijo en tono serio Stan.

-¿Qué?, solo nos estábamos riendo de algo-respondió mientras se quitaba la mano de su amigo, además de que no estaba muy feliz con él.

-¿Y que cuentan?-Pregunto Stan para iniciar una conversación, a la cual kyle no constesto nada, y solo se puso sus audífonos, algo que le desagrado mucho al pelinegro.

-Gordo…mejor nos alejamos-Susurro Kenny al ver cómo estaban las cosas, si había algo muy malo eran las peleas de Stan y Kyle… esas peleas que eran muy raro que sucedieran, pero no eran muy agradable.

-¡No me digas gordo!…y si-ambos chicos se alejaron un poco de ellos.

-¡Vaya no según tu!, es de mala educación ponerse audífonos, ¡cuando uno quiere platicar!-alzo la voz en la última frase, Kyle seguía escuchando música sin poner atención a Stan haciéndolo enojar mas, Stan le quita los audífonos.

-¡Oye!-volteo verlo con enojo topándose con esos hermosos ojos azules los cuales mostraban cierto enojo, aunque kyle sintiera un poco de inquietud en su mirada mostraba también cierto enojo.

-Escucha, no sé qué coño te pasa pero no me gusta que me andes ignorando así que mejor cambia esa actitud, o si no…

-¡o si no que!-dijo en manera retadora

Stan lo observa la cara de su amigo, quien se veía realmente molesto, Stan pudo observar esos ojos verdes, siempre le habían gustado, el tono que tenían era diferente a otras que ha visto… pero con esa mirada sentía una corriente eléctrica pasando por todo su cuerpo, causando que desviara la mirada…

-Estas enojado por lo de esa noche, ¿verdad?-Comento Stan y kyle hablo con la mirada dándole a entender que si.-Escucha… se que debí haberte dicho, perdón por ser un estúpido y no pensar muy bien las cosas…pero es que…oye en serio quiero estar con Wendy…por eso…-

-¿Me utilizaste?…-pregunto kyle viéndolo directo a los ojos y Stan tímidamente asintió, Kyle frunció el ceño- Eres increíble Stan Marsh…- llego el autobús y los chicos se subieron y tomaron su lugar, excepto que Stan se sentaba con su ahora novia Wendy, Mientras Kyle lamentablemente tenía que conformase con Bebe quien solo le hablaba de ropa, drama, y entre otras cosas.

En el próxima parte nos centraremos un poco en Kenny owo

Espero que les guste, y por favo dejen algún mensaje para saber si alguien lo esta leyendo jejeje .


End file.
